Ill
by rika08
Summary: Peter is bedridden. Who's the one sibling to stay by his side? Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Outside the High King's room of Cair Paravel, the winds blew fiercely. Thunder rang throughout the air. Rain poured on the ground, soaking any poor creature caught outside in his.

Inside the High King's room, was no better. The young king lay in his bed, covered in sweat. He lay on his side, trying to sleep. If only to make himself forget the agony he was in. His skull ached painfully, every sound caused great agony. Even the rain felt like knives.

Knowing that he couldn't sleep in this condition, Peter decided to get up. He sat slowly, groaning at his aching body. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood. He was met by a strong wave of dizziness, sending him onto the floor. He caught himself on the side of his bed before his body hit anything.

Peter waited for a moment until the strong wave of dizziness lessened. He stood and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He poured water into the basin and washed his face with a cool damp towel.

_I'll be fine as the day goes by. _Peter thought. He set the towel next to the basin.

The smell of cold water filled his lungs. His legs began shaking. His stomach lurched at the smell, making him nauseous. Peter closed his eyes and leaned over the basin. His hands shook as he held onto the counter. To his disgust, Peter retched into the basin.

His legs gave way and Peter fell once again onto the floor. Peter sat for a few minutes, regaining his breath. There was no denying his weakened state now. Peter, the High King of Narnia, was sick.

The very acceptance of the fact made Peter want to retch again. He hated being sick. Being cared for. He was the oldest, he was suppose to care for others, not the other way around.

Peter pulled himself onto his feet. He cleaned out the basin and rinsed his mouth of the horrid taste, nearly retching again in the process.

_Best not to eat or drink anything today._ Peter thought.

A gentle tap on his door felt like a mace against his skull. Peter peered through the doorway of his bathroom.

"Peter?" it was Lucy.

Peter groaned on the inside. If he let her into his room right this second, she would surely discover he was sick. Then Edmund and Susan would find out.

"Yes Lucy." Peter asked.

"Oh good you are awake. Susan and Edmund were hoping we could all have breakfast together. Are you decent?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, not at this moment Lucy." he looked at his sweat covered nightclothes. "Could you give me a few minutes?" Peter asked. Give him time to fake his appearance.

"Of course." Lucy sweetly answered.

Peter walked out of his bathroom and opened his dresser. He retrieved a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He changed his pants quickly with no trouble. As Peter changed his shirt, another wave of dizziness came over him. He sat quickly on his bed, waiting for it to pass.

"Peter, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Luc, just still asleep." Peter forced a small laugh. He pulled off his nightshirt and grabbed the white shirt. The shirt held a few ties, normally used with a tunic over it. Peter pulled his arms through and stood.

"You can come in Lucy." Peter called.

The door creaked, sending mind splitting pain into his skull. He held himself from showing any sign of pain. Lucy walked into his room slowly.

"Lucy, could you hand me that brown tunic over there?" Peter asked. He sat on his bed, pulling on his shoes.

Lucy nodded and grabbed his brown tunic back his desk. Peter never was much of a housekeeper. She walked over to him and held out his tunic.

Peter stood, unexpecting of the strong wave a dizziness that met him. The room around him spun vigorously. Peter closed his eyes quickly. He felt so disoriented. He could no longer feel the floor beneath him, or hear the cries of his youngest sibling.

The room slowly came back into focus with a few blinks. Peter found himself on his back, staring up at Lucy terrified face. He could hear running feet, growing louder, making his head sear more.

"Lucy what happened?" Susan called. Her face came into Peter's line of sight, followed closely by Edmund.

"He just collapsed." Lucy answered. Tears swelled in her eyes.

Susan placed her hand on Peter's head. "He's burning up! Edmund, help me get him into bed."

Edmund and Susan carefully got Peter to his feet. "I'm fine."

"If you hadn't just collapsed in front of Lucy, we might believe that." Edmund replied. They eased Peter onto his bed.

"How long have you been feeling this way, Peter?" Susan asked.

Peter didn't answer.

"Peter." Susan warned.

"Only a few hours ago. I woke up to thunder feeling terrible." Peter mumbled.

"You're hot, dizzy, shaking. Anything else Peter?" Susan asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Alright. I'm going to talk to the medicine workers about this. Lucy, Edmund, keep Peter in bed. Tie him down if you have to. He doesn't leave." Susan warned.

Peter shot daggers at Susan with his eyes.

"And try to get him to drink something." Susan added.

Lucy stood and ran to the bathroom. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to Peter. Peter shook his head, denying the water.

"Peter." Lucy brought the cup closer to him.

Peter quickly rolled away form his siblings as his stomach retched again. Lucy quickly set the glass down. Edmund sprang out of the room after Susan.

"Susan, Peter won't be able to hold anything down. The smell makes him sick." Edmund called.

"Thank you Ed." Peter said sarcastically. He lay on his side, not finding the strength to turn onto his back anymore. His head throbbed. He closed his eyes, hoping the lack of light would lessen.

"Edmund go help Susan." Lucy ordered.

"what?" Edmund asked.

"If you're only going to harass Peter, then just leave." Lucy explained calmly.

Peter heard Edmund smile. "Alright Lu. I'll go will Susan. Just make sure Peter doesn't do anything foolish."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that Edmund." Lucy said.

Peter heard Ed rush out of the room after Susan. Peter sighed heavily and tried to sleep. His head seemed to grow worse with every passing second. Two down, only one sibling to go. Not that Peter wanted to get rid of Lucy, he just didn't want her to see him this sick.

A light touch on his forehead caught Peter's attention. Peter opened his eyes slowly. Lucy was kneeling beside him on the floor. She gave him a comforting smile before she stood. Peter noticed several towels in her hands. He groaned inside. Leave it to Lucy to look after him.

"He's in here." Susan said. Following her, Peter suspected, was the doctor and Edmund.

"Oh dear." the doctor said. He hurried to Peter's side and knelt on the floor. He placed a hand of Peter's forehead, quickly removing it. His hand moved to Peter's neck, again removing it quickly. His face became grave with concern.

"Sire, I want you to grasp my hand as hard as you can." the doctor asked. He grabbed Peter's hand.

Peter focused on gripping, but he couldn't. his muscles were too weak. Peter shook his head at the doctor.

"I was afraid of that." the doctor said.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked.

"I fear, small Queen, that your brother has developed a severe case of pneumonia." he answered.

Peter closed his eyes and pulled his hand back. He coughed harshly as he was rolled onto his back. This was not his day at all.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Susan asked.

"Unfortunately, all of you have to leave. It could be very contagious." he answered.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"We can't just leave Peter alone!" Susan exclaimed.

"One ill king is better than three more. Now, out!" The doctor ordered. He ushered them out of the room.

Suddenly Peter's skull racked with immense pain. His gasped and clutched his skull. It was as if someone was trying to split his skull open. The pain drowned out his hear, his eyes. His body began heating up greatly. The combination began slowly taking him from his conscious state. Peter fought hard to stay conscious, but the pain only increased. And he slipped unconscious.

--

ok...so...um...yeah...how sad for peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter slowly awoke. His body much stiffer than he last remembered. His head ached, but not as severe as last time. He felt something soft and cool on his head and chest.

Opening his bright eyes, Peter found himself looking at a banished sibling. She sat quietly reading. Her eyes scanned the pages of her book, unaware of Peter attentiveness.

Peter tried to sit, struck suddenly by his stiff muscles. He groaned in surprise, alerting Lucy of his state. She looked up form the book the moment he groaned. Dropping the book she hurried closer to the bed.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

"What are you doing in here Luc?" Peter asked. His throat cracked due to not being used.

"Did you think I would be wondering the hall of Cair Paravel while you're in bed ill?" Lucy retorted. She eyes him softly.

"You could get sick too, Lucy." Peter pleaded. That was the last thing he wanted to see. He tried to sit up, proving that she didn't need to be with him. As he did, something fell from his head onto his shoulder. Peter collapsed back onto his bed, weakened.

Lucy reached for the cloth that had fallen from Peter's head. She dipped into the basin next to his bed and placed it back on his head. Peter felt himself cool immediately. Even more so, he couldn't smell the water.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"After we were so _graciously _ushered from your chambers, you fainted. You temperature rose rapidly, we had to cool you down. So we gather a few towels and draped you in them. We thought it worked, only…" Lucy paused, unsure whether to continued.

"Only what Lucy?" Peter asked.

"Only you still became sick." Lucy finished.

Peter sighed. Even unconscious he managed to make a fool of himself in front of everyone.

Lucy turned back to the nightstand. She picked up a glass holding a clear liquid. She brought closer to him.

"Lu?"

"It's not tea, it's medicine." Lucy explained.

"Last time I tried to drink something, it didn't turn out so well." Peter replied.

"Well…this won't be the same. At least, I hope not." Lucy said.

"Well that makes me want to drink it even more." Peter said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant Peter. Valin made sure you won't smell it, or taste it. Just like the water. It supposed to make you better, it's just…not going to be very pleasant." Lucy explained.

"Lu, what could be more unpleasant than the state I'm in right now?" Peter asked.

'Well, you'll see what I mean. that is, if you choose to drink it." Lucy replied.

Peter sighed deeply. Lucy was holing his chance of a swifter recovery. However, did he really want to go through the roughest parts of his illness again?

He nodded. "Alright Lucy."

Lucy took his hand, helping him rise enough to drink. It burned down his throat as Peter drank. It felt like knives running down his neck, still he drank. There was no turning back now. Once the glass was completely empty, Peter coughed painfully.

"Does-" Peter coughed again roughly as he laid back. "Does Valin know you're here?"

Lucy set the glass back on the nightstand. "I suspect he does. He hasn't come to check on you since you fainted."

"Lucy, just how long ago was that?" Peter asked.

Lucy caught her slip up. "Um…well…Peter-"

"Lucy Pevensie how long!" Peter snapped. His throat seared. Probably what he deserves for snapping at his sister when she's only trying to help.

Lucy looked at Peter cautiously, "That was two days ago, Peter."

Peter couldn't believe it. He had been unconscious for two days! All because he was aching. This was unbelievable.

"Peter, don't overwork yourself." Lucy warned. "That medicine will start working very soon, and it's going to take a lot out of you."

Peter nodded. He began calming himself down. There was nothing to worry about. He was awake now, so there was absolutely nothing to get worked up about.

"What about the meetings I had scheduled?" Peter asked.

"Susan and Edmund took care of everything. That's also why they aren't here right now." Lucy answered.

Peter snorted. Leave it to his siblings to cover everything for him. He really was lucky. True he still wasn't pleased his was sick, but he was grateful that his siblings weren't letting him go through it alone.

"I really owe all of you now." Peter said.

"I think we can settle with you just getting better." Lucy replied.

Peter smiled. Suddenly his body jolted as unimaginable pain ravaged him. His eyes shut quickly. He yelled in pain, his hands balled into fists on his bed. Breathing became more difficult as his lungs felt like lead weights.

"Valin!" Lucy cried, only making Peter's head increase in pain.

Peter heard Valin and others coming running in. "King Peter! Lucy, did he drink the medicine?"

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Then its taking effect. One hour, King Peter. One hour and everything will end." Valin explained.

_How can I last one hour of this pain?_ Peter thought. He gasped as the pain increased greatly.

"Is there anything else we can do for him?" Susan asked. She sounded almost desperate.

"Be with him. Let him know you're there. That's all you can do." Valin answered.

Peter left a small hand take his. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Lucy. She had broken Valin's rules and spent two days with him. She wouldn't leave him now. For that, Peter was grateful for. Especially at this moment.

"Hold on Peter. Just hold on." Lucy whispered.

"It hurts Lu." Peter gasped.

Lucy held his hand tighter. "Only an hour Peter. Just for one hour."

Peter cried out as his chest burned like ten thousand fires. The pain was unbelievable. Peter sympathized with anyone who ever experienced this much pain. His mind began buzzing, clouding everything around him. Peter knew if he lost consciousness, it might all end. He tried as best he could to concentrate on Lucy's grasp, praying that she could get him through this.

"Stay with us Peter." Edmund called. His voice sounded distance. Seemingly miles from Peter.

"Come on Peter, don't give up." Susan begged.

Peters body began trembling from the pain. He felt himself drift further and further away against his wishes. He focused on his family, pleading for him to stay strong. As his body racked with pain, Peter wondered if he was strong enough to pull through. Would giving in to unconsciousness prove that he was not as strong as the people hoped? Would it prove to his family that he truly isn't ready for Narnia?

Peter gasped as the pain increased. He felt Lucy hold hid hand. Letting him know she was still there. Peter tried to reply by squeezing her hand, but the pain was too intense to even move. He lay in his bed, shaking, holing his sisters hand.

Time seemed to slow. Peter wondered how much time had past since the pain had begun. He had not the strength to ask. His throat still burned from the medicine. Even breathing caused him pain. There was nothing to divert his fading mind from this, even his siblings pleas began drifting from him.

"We're not leaving you Peter." Lucy promised.

For the first time in two days, Peter tightened his grip on Lucy's hand. He opened his eyes, gazing up at Lucy's worried face. Peter sighed in relief that she was still there. Suddenly realization set in; he felt no pain! Peter sat, slowly, easing his stiff muscles. His head no longer throbbed, no trouble breathing, and thankfully no nausea.

Peter laughed to himself. Lucy smiled and flung herself into his arms. Peter held her tightly. She had gotten him through this. She never left his side, despite her risk.

"Thank you Lucy." Peter whispered.

--

yay! ok, so how bad was that? i just couldn't seemt o find any humor in this as i did in another fic i wrote. although i minght do a sequal if anyone wants it. what did you think?


End file.
